Miracle Town
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: 'Okaeri, Tenma.' KyouTen, Sho-ai, One-shot.


Aku bisa merasakan air sungai yang akhirnya menenggelamkanku sekarang.

Dingin. Apalagi mengingat sekarang itu musim dingin.

Tapi, tidak apa-apalah.

Aku dapat merasakan diriku tersenyum.

Yang penting aku sudah berhasil kembali, ke tempat asalku.

Ke tempat semua hal dalam hidupku bermulai.

_Inazuma Town._

* * *

**Miracle Town.**

**Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level-5**

**Warning: OOC, AT with canon settings, unbeta-ed, Sho-ai, typo bertebaran, All Tenma's P.O.V. de el el**

.

.

.

'_Tadaima.'_

* * *

Aku mulai merasa kehabisan nafas.

'_Mampus aku.' _Batinku dalam hati. _'Gara-gara Kariya nih! Kalau saja dia tidak mendorongku ke sungai…. Dia kan tahu tidak bisa berenang..' _

Menggerakan tanganku, aku berusaha berenang agar bisa mencapai permukaan sungai. Namun nihil, kalau takdir berkata aku tidak bisa berenang ya tidak bisa. Sia-sia aku berusaha.

Ah, aku akan mati di dasar sungai ini.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara air berkecipak, seperti baru saja ada yang menceburkan dirinya kedalam sungai dengan sengaja. Tidak begitu menghiraukannya, aku tetap membiarkan diriku tenggelam.

Dan dalam sekejap, seseorang menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke permukaan. Sedikit kaget, aku membuka mulutku dengan refleks, dan hanya di sambut oleh air sungai yang langsung menjerumus masuk kedalam tenggorokan.

Aku dapat merasakan udara luar lagi, dan tangan itu menarikku ke daratan. Terbatuk, aku berusaha mengeluarkan semua air yang tertinggal di tenggorokanku. Aku berbalik ke araha sebelahku, untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkanku.

Tsurugi.

"Kau— uhuk!" ucapnya sambil terbatuk, "Tidak bisa berenang ya?"

Sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah, aku mengelengkan kepalaku. Ia menghela nafas.

"Payah. Kau harus belajar sekali-kali," ucapnya sambil mengusap rambutku yang basah. "Nanti kalau kau tenggelam lagi lalu tidak ada aku, apa yang akan terjadi padamu..,"

Jujur, kata-katanya ada benarnya. Bisa saja nanti aku tenggelam lagi dan nanti tidak ada yang menyelamatkanku.

"Tenma-kun, gomen!" ucap Kariya sambil tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah, "Aku lupa kau tidak bisa berenang!"

Lupa? Bukannya kau sengaja?

Sengajakan biar aku diselamatkan oleh Tsurugi?

"Iya, iya..," ah, aku memang tidak bisa marah. "Lain kali jangan begitu lagi ya Kariya. Masa kau mau membunuhku..,"

Kariya mengangguk sambil mengatakan 'gomen' untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menghela nafas sambil mengusap-usapkan tanganku. Ah aku lupa, besok sudah hari pertama musim dingin ya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kain yang cukup tebal terlempar ke arahku. Aku mengambilnya dan melihatnya.

Sebuah jaket.

"Lepas kaus mu dan pakai itu," sahut Tsurugi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, "Nanti kau terkena flu,"

Aku menatap jaket tersebut dan kembali ke Tsurugi. Lalu ke jaket. Lalu ke Tsurugi lagi. Aku tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, "Terima kasih, Tsurugi!"

Masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Tsurugi membalak terimakasih ku.

"Sama-sama."

* * *

"Eeh? ! Serius kau, Tenma? Kau akan pindah?"

Aku mengangguk dengan ekspresi sedih. Shinsuke yang berada didepanku buru-buru memelukku sambil berteriak 'TIDAK TENMA JANGAN PINDAH'.

Ya, tadi malam baru saja aku menerima telepon dari ibuku kalau aku akan pindah kembali ke Okinawa. Dan ia akan datang hari ini untuk membantuku membereskan barang-barangku, dan besok aku akan berangkat ke Okinawa.

Ah, sungguh aku sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan Inazuma Town. Tidak rela meninggalkan Raimon-chu. Tidak rela meninggalkan teman-temanku.

Tidak rela meninggalkan Tsurugi.

"Sayang sekali, Tenma. Padahal kami masih ingin bermain sepakbola bersamamu," ucap Shindou yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari anggota klub sepakbola yang lainnya.

"Aku juga masih ingin bermain bersama Raimon," ucapku lihir, "Tapi keputusan ibuku sudah tidak dapat di ganggu lagi. Maafkan, aku, teman-teman..,"

Mereka semua mengangguk dan tiba-tiba membicarakan kalau mereka harus membuat sebuah pesta pelepasan (Hah?) untukku. Aku berkata kepada mereka kalau itu semua tidak perlu, tapi mereka tidak menghiraukanku. Mereka tetap saja akan membuat pesta untukku dan sekarang mereka sedang membicarakannya.

Menghela nafas sambil tersenyum, aku merasa bahagia. Aku selalu merasa bahagia jika bersama-sama dengan seluruh anggota klub Raimon.

Mengingat aku akan pindah, rasanya aku akan kehilangan semua…. Kehangatan ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang ke tempat lain. Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menarik tanganku. Setelah mengetahui itu siapa, aku membelalakan mataku dengan muka yang sedikit memerah, "Tsuru—,"

"Psst!" desisnya sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku, "Jangan sampai yang lain tahu kau menghilang!"

Aku menggangguk dengan cepat dan Tsurugi menarikku keluar dari ruangan klub. Sesampainya di luar, aku berkata pada Tsurugi, "Tsurugi? Ada apa?"

Ia menunduk. Dan dengan suara yang berbisik, ia berkata, "Kau benar-benar akan pindah?"

Mendengarnya, aku mengangguk dengan sedih. Hening. Ia tetap berada dalam posisinya untuk beberapa saat.

Sampai akhirnya ia menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"T-Tsurugi? !"

"Maaf, sebentar saja," ucapnya lirih. Sedikit kaget, aku membalas pelukannya.

Ah, rasanya senang sekali bisa memeluknya seperti ini, apalagi mengingat hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.

"Aku… aku menyukaimu, Tenma," ia berkata pelan tepat ditelingaku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, "Jangan lupakan aku,"

Aku tersenyum, "Mana mungkin, Kyousuke," sahutku sambil memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Aku bisa tahu ia pasti kaget sekarang.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

* * *

"_Second stop, Inazuma Town—"_

Ah. Tanpa kusadari pintu kereta yang ada didepanku sudah terbuka. Melangkahkan kakiku keluar, aku menggosok-gosok kedua tanganku akibat cuaca luar yang dingin.

Akhirnya aku bisa sampai kesini juga.

Coba pikir, sudah berapa lama sejak aku pindah dari Inazuma Town? 7 tahun mungkin? Atau 8 tahun? Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku akhirnya benar-benar sampai ke kota ini.

Ke kota yang penuh dengan memori indah ini.

Aku berjalan keluar dari stasiun, menapakan kakiku ke jalanan kota yang sudah lama kurindukan ini. Sejauh ini, aku belum bertemu siapa-siapa yang kukenal. Ah, aku harap mereka baik-baik saja. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah, aku sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar kepada mereka, karena sesampainya di Okinawa _handphone_ku kecebur di laut (lol).

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tendangan bola. Aku menengok ke sebelahku, dan mendapati aku berjalan di sebelah lapangan dekat sungai.

Tempat aku dan Tsurugi dahulu sering berlatih.

Aku menatap anak yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan sambil tersenyum. Ah, aku rindu rasanya bermain bola. Di Okinawa kerjaku hanya belajar, belajar, masuk universitas, dan belajar. Aku bahkan tak sempat masuk klub sepakbola di sekolahku yang baru.

Apa yang lain… masih bermain bola sampai sekarang ya? Aku harap iya.

_Cebur! (A/N: SFX macam apa ini?)_

Ah, bola anak itu tercebur ke sungai.

Dengan relfex, aku turun ke lapangan tersebut dan meletakan tasku yang kubawa di dekat kursi panjang yang ada disitu, dan berlari ke arah sungai.

Ya, tanpa kusadari, aku sudah melompat ke arah sungai untuk mengambil bola tersebut.

Bola itu berhasil kutangkap, berhasil ku lempar juga ke daratan kembali.

Tapi alhasil, aku tenggelam.

Bodohnya aku, melompat ke sungai tanpa berpikir. Aku kan tidak bisa berenang.

Dingin. Air sungainya dingin sekali. Tentunya, karena ini musim dingin.

Ah, ini sama denngan waktu itu ya, saat Kariya mendorongku ke sungai.

Tapi waktu itu Tsurugi menyelamatkanku.

Harusnya kudengar kata-kata Tsurugi untuk belajar berenang. Sekarang aku diambang kematian karena tenggelam dan kali ini dia tidak ada untuk menyelamatkanku.

Aku membiarkan diriku tenggelam, sama seperti waktu itu.

Tanpa kusadari aku meneteskan air mataku dalam air dan akupun tersenyum.

Aku mulai kehabisan nafas. Tampaknya kali ini aku akan benar-benar mati di dasar sungai.

Biarlah.

Yang penting aku behasil kembali ke kota asalku…

Dan tiba-tiba, aku dapat merasakan seseorang menarikku ke atas, ke permukaan.

* * *

"Tenma! Oi! Bangun!"

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Lho, ternyata aku masih hidup? Siapa… siapa yang menyelamatkanku..?

Mata _sapphire_ku bertemu dengan mata kuning keemasan yang sangat familiar. Rambutnya yang berwarna _navy blue _itu basah, seperti dia baru saja masuk kedalam air.

"Kyou..suke?"

Tiba-tiba Tsurugi memelukku dengan erat, "Astaga, Tenma. Kukira kau sudah mati! Dasar tukang bikin orang panik!"

Sambil tersenyum malu, aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Ehehe, maaf, Kyousuke. Habisnya anak itu kasihan..,"

"Masa bodoh dengan anak itu!" Tsurugi tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat panik selama ini… Mana kau datang tanpa bilang-bilang, tanpa memberikan kabar sama sekali dari Okinawa! Kukira kau mati, tahu!"

Aku mulai merasakan Tsurugi bergetar. Aku menepuk punggungnya dan membalas memeluknya hangat, "Maaf ya, Kyousuke..,"

"Okaeri, Tenma..,"

Ya, aku telah pulang, Tsurugi. Aku telah pulang ke kota dimana semuanya bermulai, dimana kita membuat memori-memori penting, dimana kita mulai bersahabat, bukan, dimana kita mulai jatuh cinta….

Aku telah pulang, ke kota ini, kota yang penuh dengan keajaiban.

Inazuma Town.

.

.

.

"Tadaima, Kyousuke."

* * *

Daaaan anak kecil yang tadi pun sukses cengo ditengah lapangan sambil ngeliatin pasangan yang sedang mesra itu—

Err, saya tahu 10/8 udah lewat jauh-jauh hari ;w; t-tapi nggak papah kan saya masih bikin Kyouten? 8'Da mana mau bikin KyouKina sebenarnya buat 10/10 tapi nggak sempet ;w; ah sudahlah.

Maap saya udah lama enggak nongol lagi di fandom Inazuma :') saya hanya akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali (re: nontonin anak-anak gigantisme main basket #dor) daaan saya terkena wb yang cukup membuat saya jadi mager ngapa-ngapain (lah?)

Entah kenapa, saya setiap mau menulis fanfic itu rasanya jadi patah semangat terus. Padahal ide saya banyak banget, tapi pas udah nulis jadinya…. Ancur banget :'(

Dan saya pun memutuskan, setelah saya menyelesaikan semua multi-chapter fic saya (yang insyaallah mau diupdate semua besok) saya mungkin akan hiatus dulu dari dunia fanfiction untuk sementara. Pertama karena saya sebentar lagi mau UN (yang nggak lucunya di hari ultah saya #nggakadayangnanya), daan karena saya merasa setiap nulis fic jadi ancur terus jadinya. Entah kenapa.

E-eh jadi curcol gini kan. Minna maaf kan saya jika ada kesalahan ya :') Draco de Laviathan, Out!


End file.
